This invention relates generally to improvements in drinking containers, and, more particularly, is concerned with lids for the drinking containers normally provided at fast food service establishments.
The containers provided by fast food establishments are often used in the purchaser's automobile. Many times, children are in the vehicle and also partake of the food and drink obtained at the fast food service establishments. Also, it often happens that, while the vehicle is moving, a driver or one of the passengers may still be using the drinking container. Accordingly, drinking containers and attachments for drinking containers which will prevent inadvertent spilling, when being used for drinking and while awaiting the use of drinking, have long been sought. Further, there is the added problem of sipping a beverage, such as coffee, while driving and yet at the same time having to gain access to the contents of the container. If one is driving, at least one hand is required on the wheel, thus leaving only one hand for removing any cover on the drinking container.
A number patent have addressed various aspects of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,794 and 4,345,695 disclose a lid for a drinking cup. However, these patents deal with tabs or closures that are depressed into the liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,260 is to the same effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,103 provides a lid having a weakening line defining a flap and a hinge for the flap. The flap has a raised pull-tab which may be torn and the flap opened by folding at its hinge section. The lid also has a depressed well section which is adapted to accept the pull-tab and thus retain the flap in an open position. However, the operation for opening the lid obviously requires two hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,583 discloses a drinking spout cover for a liquid container which comprises a plastic lid having a peripheral edge which protudes downwardly and is designed to engage the lip on the container and an upwardly protuding liquid spout at the edge portion of the cover. The drinking spout cover includes a hollow shaped portion extending upwardly from the cover and having a separate spout affixed thereto along a perforated edge. A small thumb tab may also be provided on the spout cover so that it may be readily pulled backwardly, tearing the cover along the perforations to expose the spout opening for drinking purposes. However, as with the preceding patent, two hands are required to gain access to the liquid in the container.